


It Only Takes One

by falling4westallen



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 13:37:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17366861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falling4westallen/pseuds/falling4westallen
Summary: A routine bad guys take down goes wrong. Kory's life hangs in the balance.





	It Only Takes One

**Author's Note:**

> this is the product of my inability to get dick and kory out of my mind. Set sometime after season one.

Bruce used to always say it only takes one.

One bullet, one arrow, one killer punch to not only kill a man but for him to kill you. That’s why when in combat you always have to be on alert and be thinking three steps ahead.

When Kory fell it was one bullet that ripped through her from behind.

Time slowed and Dick felt the breath leave his body as he watched her crumble before him onto the concrete. The shooter was knocked over by Gar as Dick, worry and anger coursing through him, quickly finished off the last five men.

Panicked thoughts raced through his head plaguing his mind before finally he could get to her.

_Where did that guy come from? How could I have missed him?_

She was unbearably still.

“Gar, go get Rachel as fast as possible. Tell her we need her to heal Kory”

After defeating Trigon and discovering that her mother was evil as well Rachel has been deeply depressed for the past 2 months and had not been out with them to fight. He knew she would come for this though. She loved Kory fiercely.

Gar, eyes wide and panicked before he shifted, was off flying away as a bird.

Dick quickly kneeled next to Kory a small bit of relief flowed through him to see the subtle rise and fall of her chest, but anguish was the overpowering emotion as she was surrounded and covered in her own blood.

Dick tried to go into auto pilot following what Bruce had once told him about high blood loss gun victims and how to slow the bleeding.

_Locate the wound._  
_Find something to help put pressure on the bleeding._  
_Put pressure on the wound till help arrives._

He took off his shirt and pressed it to Kory’s gaping wound.

“Dick.”

Korys uncharacteristically weak voice filled the space.

He couldn’t listen to her right now or he knows he would lose any semblance of sanity he had left.

He tried to focus on the task at hand. Slowing down the spill of alien red that was coming from her body.

“Dick Grayson.”

This time there was a soft element to her voice when saying his name. Almost like she was chastising a small child for drawing on the counter.

He couldn’t help but look up at her then.  
As soon as his eyes connected with her large beautiful emerald ones, he felt himself break.

 

“Kory I’m so sorry. I don’t know what happened... how I missed him.”  
Guilt and anguish racked his body. Tears welled up inside him and caused him to choke on his words while he tried to fight them off.

 

“Shhhh baby it’s okay. You’re human. We can’t all be alien princesses”

Kory tried to joke with him but he could hear the fear behind her voice. Of course she was still trying to make him feel better even while her life was literally spilling out of her. She knew she was dying but still was trying to soothe him.

“Kory. Save your energy. Rachel will be here soon. You’re going to be okay.”

 Kory shook her head okay. He could tell she was trying to be strong but he knew that she could feel herself slipping away.

Dick pulled her into his lap so she could feel his warmth and he could feel hers.

His arms wrapped around her so he could hold her and still apply pressure to the wound.  
Kory rested her head on his shoulder burying it into his neck.  
“Dick...” she began whispering to him.

“Kory what did I say?” Dick growled.

“I know but I need to say it. Just in case”

“Kory you’re going to be okay. Rachel will be here any second to heal you and we’ll be okay.”

He felt Korys soft smile form on his neck, “I know she will. But just in case I need to telll you that I...”

“Kory. Save you energy.”

“Dick didn’t anyone ever tell you to not interrupt a women speaking on her death bed”  
He couldn’t see the eye roll but he knows it was there.

“ I just want you to focus on not dying for me right now.”

“Dick please just let me say what I want.” Her tone bespoke that she was serious.

Dick stopped.

“I love you” the words came coursing out of his mouth. She was still shaping the words in her own before he just let it out.

Kory moved her head and locked eyes with him shock and happiness filling up in them.

Tears were on her face. He didn’t know if they belonged to him or to her.

The words tumbled out of Dicks mouth in a low whisper, “I love your Kory. You are... the most precious thing to me. I don’t deserve you but for some reason you chose me. I cant lose you Kor. Please just conserve your energy. I want to hear you say it but I’m scared that if you say it you think you will have the right to leave me. Fuck that. You have no right. “

Kory smiled a full smile.

“You know... you’re a Dick.”

A laugh escaped Dicks body and he held Kory tighter, softly pressing his lips to her forehead.

“I know.”

Rachel arrived then riding on the back of Gar who was now a cheetah.

Gar let Rachel off right by Kory and laid down in front of them all cocooning the team together.

Rachel’s eyes were focused but Dick could see the tremble in her hand as she kneeled down.

She softly moved Dick’s hand away and pressed her hands over Korys wound.

Rachel and Kory eyes connected, a fierce and calm love silently communicated.

Dick stroked Korys side and her shining curly hair as a Rachel began to heal her. Within 30 seconds the wound was closed and Korys breath came easier to her.

“Thank you Rachel.”

Rachel looked up at him and nodded a relieved look on her face.

Kory was was still weak so Dick picked her up bridal style and they all walked over to the minivan. Unwilling to let go of Kory he told Gar to drive to the hospital. Kory, while healed, still needs blood after the amount she lost.

Dick got in the back with Kory and Rachel in shot gun.

After Gar transformed back into himself he sped off down the road.

Kory gaining more strength again leaned in to whisper in Dick's ear

“I love you”.

Dick smiled.


End file.
